demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Morgan
Steven Morgan is a son of Zeus, and the twin brother of Blythe Morgan.Steven's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 232. Appearance He has spiky, messy, dirty blonde hair. His body structure is not really muscular, but overwhelming for his age. He's got neutral height, at 5'7. His facial features are very similar to his sister's, but his eyes are a much darker shade of blue. Personality Unlike his sister, Steven doesn't attract trouble, he creates it. Even though he likes getting into trouble, and most of the time very rebellious, Steven is generally a calm guy who takes everything easily. He likes to pull pranks on his teachers, and generally fools around in school, not caring about a single thing. When socializing, he usually speaks up for the undefended, sometimes his sister, but no one takes him seriously, unless you get on his bad side. He usually messes with Blythe, leading her to think he doesn't like her. He's oblivious to his sister's self-confidence. Story Steven grew up in Virginia with his twin sister, Blythe, and their over working mother, Layla. Layla tried her best in getting all the need for her children, therefore working day and night, getting home at around 12 AM and leaving her children along in the house. As she wanted them to get a good education she sent them off to various boarding schools. But, both Blythe and her brother managed to get themselves kicked out in a week. Layla knew it would be soon when the monster attacks would soon begin. Therefore she begged Hecate to put a spell on them, for eliminating their scent until they grew a little older. As Layla had previously done a favor for the Goddess, Hecate hesitantly agreed, and placed the spell on them until the age of 14. When the twins hit 13, Layla knew she only had limited time, so she packed up their things and enrolled them in a school in New York, where they could be a little closer to camp before their scents came back. Powers & Weapons Powers Steven is able to control the winds to make him fly, on make a fall softer than usual. His power is unlimited, but depending on how many people he's carrying, he can only do a certain amount. Much like carrying someone's weight. Weapons *An unamed sword Strengths & Weaknesses *Hand-in-hand combat - He's good at fighting with only his bare arms. *Sneaking around - He's very good at sneaking around, and not being noticed. *Stealing - He can easily steal something without being noticed. *Doesn't think situations through - He usually just jumps towards the point, and doesn't think of the consequences. *Horrible aim - He's got very bad aim at any kind of shooting device. *Not the smartest - He is not as intelligent as his sister, but he is clever in other places. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Skateboarding *Getting in trouble *Pulling pranks Dislikes *School work *Rude people/bullies *Rules Fatal Flaw Careless - He doesn't take things seriously, and he has a hard time getting focused on something very important. Even when it's the most important mission in the world, he doesn't really take it seriously, even if he knows he has to. He usually just forces himself to do something when it's very important. This flaw sometimes leads him into trouble he didn't need, as he doesn't think through the consequences. Outfits *Summer: Typical t-shirt, with some jeans, and he likes to wear sunglasses from time to time. *Winter: A hoodie along with jeans and his favorite sneakers. *Casual: Usually wears a sweatshirt, sometimes t-shirt, and likes to wears his sunglasses, even at school. Trivia *He was created on September 26, 2014, along with his sister, Blythe Morgan. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Zeus campers Category:Light's Characters